A typical foldable box is formed from a box blank with folding lines formed therein. The folding lines may include perforations, indentations, slits, scoring, cuts, or any other lines that weaken the integrity of the box blank to enable folding at the weakened lines. Such box blanks are usually cut or stamped from a flat sheet of cardboard. The die used to stamp the blank also scores the blank along selected lines to enable folding of the blank along the scores and, as such, enabling the creation of the finished container. Some examples of known foldable containers include a pizza box and a milk carton.
While these conventional boxes are appropriate for storing and protecting an item during transport, these boxes have limited usefulness, being discarded once the item has been removed. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a container that is aesthetically pleasing, may be customized by a user, as well as is capable of storing and displaying items. It would further be desirable to provide a single piece container blank configured to fold into such a container.